hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Susumu Makino (drama)
was the always positive younger brother of Tsukushi Makino. He was the only son of Chieko and Haruo. Tsukushi started going to Eitoku Academy, while he was still in middle school. He was later befriended by his future brother-in-law Tsukasa Domyoji, whom helped Susumu with his first crush. Biography Early life Susumu was born into a lower middle-class family in Japan. He was the second child of Chieko and Haruo, and the younger brother of Tsukushi Makino.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Middle school While Susumu was attending a public middle school, his sister began studying at Eitoku Academy in 2004. He and his parents were very proud that Tsukushi attended Eitoku. Since they were low on money, Susumu made it his goal to "enter a high school with the cheapest fees in Japan." His parents often helped him study for school, quizzing him during dinner. Later, Tsukushi began acting strangely after attending a party. Susumu and his parents secretly hoped that she had met someone rich there.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Sometime later, Tsukushi was out all night and came home in the morning. Susumu and his parents were disappointed in Tsukushi, believing she was doing something unsavory. The next day, the family was visited by Tsukasa Domyoji, who explained what happened. They were enamored by him and encouraged Tsukushi to pursue a relationship with him.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Tsukasa later delivered a truckload of furniture to the family's apartment. Tsukushi made Tsukasa take all of the furniture back. Later, Tsukusa's mother offered Tsukushi money if she left Tsukasa alone. Susumu's mother felt insulted and poured a container of salt on her.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Susumu's father was later laid off, despite being in line for a promotion.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango The family's situation was grim since they had to vacate their home by Christmas. His parents and Tsukushi were unable to finds jobs anywhere. Susumu was also turned down for newspaper and milk delivery jobs. Meanwhile, a loan shark began harassing them since Haruo had racked up a five million yen debt. Rui Hanazawa hired bodyguards to protect the family.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Susumu and his parents later cheered for Tsukushi during the Teen of Japan contest. Tsukushi placed second in the contest. Her family was still extremely proud of her. Later, Susumu's father informed his family that he was promoted to section chief at his old work.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Friends with Tsukasa comforts Susumu after a girl rejects him]]In late 2006, Susumu was still preparing for his high school entrance exams. Like his parents, he also believed that Tsukushi was still dating Tsukasa. He later cheered when his father won a trip to New York thus allowing Tsukushi to go see Tsukasa.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns After New Years', Susumu's father caused the family financial troubles again by using company money in the stock market.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Following Tsukushi's collapse from exhaustion, their father was laid off and their parents left to work as fishermen. Susumu and Tsukushi then had to vacate company housing. Tsukushi was able to find them an apartment with a friend's help. Not long after, Tsukasa bought the apartment complex and moved in across the hall.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Returns Susumu later took his high school entrance exam for a public school. He forgot his eraser and the girl next to him let him borrow hers. After talking to her a bit more, he developed a crush on her. Susumu then told Tsukasa about it and he offered to help him confess his feelings. Tsukasa also recruited Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado to help. After perfecting his love letter, Susumu waited for the girl outside the exam hall. She rejected him, but he atleast passed his exam. Susumu met up with Tsukasa to tell him the news. He patted Susumu's and told him "you tried your best."Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns When the floor of their apartment fell, Susumu went to stay with their parents. He then hinted that Tsukushi would be able to spend more time with Tsukasa since she was going to stay at his house.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns When Susumu arrived at the village, he soon learned that his father could not fish because of his seasickness. Susumu began helping his parents earn a small wage by drying seaweed.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns The family were in debt to several of the villagers. They managed to appease them for a time by telling them about Tsukushi dating Tsukasa. However, after she arrived in the village, their debtors became skeptical about her dating Tsukasa and demanded to be paid. The next day, Susumu received a call from Tsukasa, asking about where they were. The villagers swarmed Tsukasa when he showed up. Susumu attempted to stop them and was passed. Tsukasa protected him, taking a blow to the head that caused him to lose his memories of Tsukushi.Episode 10, Hana Yori Dango Returns After he regained his memories, the Makinos prepared to return to Tokyo since Haruo was given his job back. They were also allowed to move back into their old home.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukushi's wedding ]]Tsukasa and Tsukushi's wedding was formally announced in early 2011. The announcement brought an unexpected amount of media attention to the family. A few days later, Susumu and his family had dinner with the Domyojis. A hotel suite was also booked for the Makinos to stay at afterwards. Tsukushi and Tsukasa were married that spring. As Tsukushi walked down the aisle, Susumu remarked how "pretty" she looked.Hana Yori Dango Final Physical appearance As a middle school, Susumu was of a short stature and had a youthful appearance. His black hair was cut close to his scalp. When not wearing his school uniform, Susumu wore simple, comfortable clothing at home. Personality and traits Susumu was a good-natured, upbeat person. Despite his family's hardships, Susumu made the best of the situation. His personality was similar to his father's. The two of them often laughed over his father's corny jokes. Susumu was proud of his sister attending Eitoku and he hoped to enroll at a high school with cheap fees, so she could continue going to Eitoku. After studying hard for a long time, Susumu passed his high school entrance exams. Behind the scenes *Susumu is portrayed by Satoshi Tomiura in Hana Yori Dango (2005) and Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), as well as the feature film, Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Makino family (drama)